La sabiduría de Kakashi-sensei
by Urara Uchiha
Summary: —Para hacerlo más interesante...¿Que te parece hacer una carrera hasta las puertas de Konoha desde aquí? OS. [Leve KakaSaku]


**Reseña biográfica:**** Julius Henry Marx, conocido artísticamente como** **Groucho Marx, fue un actor, espectacular humorista y escritor estadounidense, hijo de padres inmigrantes de Alemania. Conocido más que nada por haber formado parte de Los Hermanos Marx. Ganador de un Oscar.**

**Groucho debutó en el mundo del espectáculo a los 15 años como cantante solista. Pasado algún tiempo comenzó a actuar junto a sus hermanos en el vodevil, primero en tríos o cuartetos musicales y finalmente en revistas.**

**Hizo películas cómo "_Los cuatro cocos_", "_Plumas de caballo_" y "_Sopa de ganso_", entre otras. También hizo libros con sus memorias, "_Groucho y yo_", "_Memorias de un amante sarnoso_", "_Las cartas de Groucho_", "_Sálvese quien pueda_", etc.**

**Marx falleció en Los Ángeles, a la edad de 86 años, a causa de una neumonía, dejando atrás tres ex-esposas, Ruth, Kay y Eden (era un semental el tipo xD), tres hijos, Arthur, Miriam y Melinda, 18 películas, 14 de ellas junto a sus hermanos, y millones de admiradores. Fue incinerado; sus cenizas se guardan en el Eden Memorial Park.**

.

* * *

_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Aviso:__ Este fic participa del reto "Frases Épicas" del único e inigualable foro "La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas"._

* * *

**La sabiduría de Kakashi-sensei**

**[Capítulo único]**

Era una soleada mañana, cuándo el equipo 7 se disponía salir de una misión en Jōmae no Sato. Kakashi Hatake, cómo era de esperarse, llegó tarde, lo bastante cómo para fastidiar, nuevamente, a sus alumnos.

—¡Oiga! ¡¿Dónde estaba Kakashi-sensei?! —Chilló un rubio escandaloso— ¡La próxima vez que nos haga esperar me las va a pagar, ttebayo!

El peligris miró con indiferencia al rubio que lo señala con su dedo acusador.

—Hola chicos —Saludó haciendo caso omiso a su alumno-. Perdón por llegar tarde, creo que me perdí en el sendero de la vida... —Dijo tranquilamente, con una mano dentro del bolsillo, otra en la nuca y una sonrisa.

Bueno, quizá, por lo menos eso se podía adivinar, ya que su único ojo visible estaba arqueado.

Luego de que el Uzumaki y una —aparentemente inofensiva— pelirosa lo regañaran por llegar tarde, se pusieron en marcha. El Jonin iba detrás de todos, para no perderles la vista, Sakura iba serca de su sensei, se sentía más segura de esa forma si algo malo pasaba, Sasuke iba con las manos en los bolsillos, lanzando miradas asesinas hacia Naruto, que, con las manos en la nuca, intentaba caminar más rápido que el del Clan Uchiha, y éste a su vez intentaba rebasarlo cuando el rubio lo lograba.

"_Ay no, otra vez no. No tan temprano." _Pidió el peligris para sus adentros, que ya venía venir otra riña entre sus alumnos varones.

Dio un suspiro y dirigió su mirada a Sakura, la pequeña y dulce Sakura, que siempre trataba de no meterse en problemas y no hacer estresar a su sensei, acarició su cabello rosado y la niña lo miró con una linda sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas...

.

.

¿Sonrojadas? Él le acariciaba la cabeza a él y a sus otros alumnos a diario, en un gesto de cariño alumno-profesor,¿Porqué iba a sonrojarse ahora? Le restó importancia y siguieron su rumbo a casa.

—¡Miren! —Chilló Naruto de la nada.

En la línea del horizonte reconocieron al equipo Gai, con su líder al frente, al lado suyo estaba su mini copia personal, Lee, detrás de este, estaba Tenten, cargando al Genio Hyuga encima suyo.

—¡Es el cejas de azotador! —Sonrió el rubio al ver a su amigo.

Sasuke bufó con desagrado; aborrecía a ese idiota de traje verde y calentadores naranjas como aborrecía las cosas dulces, como los dangos, al Hyuga...bueno, a él lo respetaba, era serio, frío, casi mata a alguien de su propia familia, así que se podría decir que tenían cosas en común, como que parecía ser cruel y un ninja genio, mientras que a la chica, bueno ella no lo fastidiaba, pero tampoco la respetaba, estaría todo bien si no cruzaran palabras...

¡Oh! ¡Se olvidaba del líder del equipo! Y por supuesto que lo aborrecía también, si odiaba a su alumno, también tenía que odiarlo a él, si el niño era la viva imagen de ese ridículo Jonin.

Maito Gai corrió junto con su equipo a saludar a su eterno rival. Luego de que ambos equipos se saludaran, algunos de ellos muy efusivamente, decidieron que podían continuar el camino de vuelta a casa juntos.

—¿Que le pasó a Neji? —Preguntó Naruto.

—Lo que sucede es que Neji gastó mucho chakra para salvarnos de unos maleantes que nos habían atado a Lee, Tenten y yo de pies y manos, por lo tanto tuvo que luchar solo y quedó en muy mal estado.

—En ese caso, será mejor que nos apresuremos. —Habló el jounin peligris.

—Tienes razón, mi eterno rival. —Respondió Gai.

—Gai-sensei —Llamó Lee—. Sigue sin contestarme porqué deja que Tenten cargue con Neji cuando usted o yo podríamos hacerlo, además de que sería menos pesado para nosotros. —Aseguró el "cejas de azotador".

—Pues... —Empezó a decir y giró a echarle un vistazo a sus demás alumnos.

Luego de que todos los presentes dieran una mirada a Tenten cargando al de ojos perlas, vieron cómo la chica tropezaba sin querer y caía de espaldas al piso, por lo que el Hyuga cayó encima de ella, haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

—Perdóname, Tenten. —Dijo en voz baja y debilitada el ojiperla encima de ella.

—N-no es nada, Neji. —Dijo roja cómo un tomate.

Todos entendieron que Gai estaba ayudando a sus alumnos a acercarse uno al otro, o más bien le estaba haciendo un lindo favor a su alumna, ya que al día siguiente era su cumpleaños.

—...Ninguna razón en particular. —Finalizó el de spándex verde, y luego le guiñó su ojo para que Lee entendiera la indirecta.

—Ok, ok, ¿¡Qué estamos esperando!? ¡Debemos llegar a Konoha lo antes posible para que Neji pueda recuperarse! ¡Dattebayo! —Dijo entusiasmado el rubio.

—El chico tiene razón Kakashi... Y para hacerlo más interesante,¿Que te parece una carrera hasta las puertas de Konoha desde aquí? —Preguntó con entusiasmo, y haciendo una de sus mejores poses para todos los presentes, a quienes se les resbaló una gotita por la frente al estilo anime.

—¡Si! —Chilló la mini copia de Maito Gai— Cada uno deberá cargar a un compañero que sea más débil que él y para ganar, deberá llegar primero a las puertas de Konoha, partiendo desde allí. —Dijo señalando un árbol cercano.

—En realidad, no creo que se buena idea. —Dijo el portador del Sharingan, algo fastidiado.

¿Es que nunca lo dejarían leer su preciado Icha Icha en paz?

—Vamos Kakashi-sensei! ¡No sea amargado-ttebayo!

Así, el Héroe con el Sharingan terminó cediendo, por lo que pasaron a formar equipos; Tenten ya estaba cargando a Neji, a Gai sólo le quedó su alumno Lee, que aunque resopló y suplicó que lo dejaran participar en la carrera y no cómo una simple carga —hasta puso la idea de cargar un tronco para así tener algo pesado con lo que correr y no tomar ventaja— tuvo que terminar obedeciendo a su sensei, Sakura no quería participar de la ridícula contienda, por lo que Kakashi la cargó en la espalda —claro que la niña estaba encantada con la idea—, y así sólo quedaron Naruto y Sasuke, que irremediablemente, tendrían que hacer equipo...

_"Que extraño, pensé que Sakura querría que la cargara" _Pensó el Uchiha, y sí, a todos les resultó muy extraño. _"Creo que prefiero cargarla a ella que a Naruto" _pensó con fastidio.

—¡Oye baka! —Llamó un rubio energético— ¡Escúchame bien! ¡Yo soy el más fuerte de los dos así que tendré que cargarte si no quieres que perdamos! —Chilló.

Después de una gran discusión sobre quien era más débil, Naruto terminó con un chichón en la cabeza, propinado por Sasuke, quien terminó cargándolo en la espalda. Se pusieron, uno al lado del otro, en una línea horizontal al lado del árbol, y, luego de que Gai prometiera que si no ganaba iba a dar 100 vueltas al rededor de toda la Aldea de la Hoja, Lee dio la señal de salida.

Cada uno empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Ya de ante mano los genin sabían que no iban a ganarle a los Jonin, pero estaban expectantes haber quien de sus senseis ganaba la carrera, para eso debían apresurarse y tratar de seguirles el paso, pos supuesto que la carrera que la Sublime Bestia Verde de Konoha había organizado era sólo para intentar ganarle en otro reto a Kakashi, pero debían admitir que sería interesante, y también una ayuda para llegar más rápido a la Aldea y meter al hospital a Neji.

Kakashi y el ninja verde iban cabeza a cabeza. Lee aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzarle algún que otro beso volador a Sakura, quien esquivó asqueada los besitos y corazoncillos voladores. A Kakashi por alguna razón extraña le molestó que el alumno de su amigo coqueteara con su alumna, pero trató de concentrarse en la carrera.

Tenten casi estaba por desmayarse del cansancio, pero la incentivaba el hecho de que cargaba con su amado Neji en la espalda, y que Naruto la animaba a seguir desde encima de la espalda de Sasuke, quien estaba hasta la médula de que el rubio le gritara para que fuera más rápido, se quejara de que era lento y de que él debería haber cargado con el pelinegro para ganar, o que tomara los mechones de los lados de su cara y los usara cómo riendas de caballo,¡A él ningún _dobe _lo trataba cómo animal!

Ya casi llegando a la meta, Lee tuvo la "grandiosa" idea de estirar su mano hacia arriba para obtener un par de frutos de las ramas bajas de los árboles, una de ellas se la dio a Sakura, quién la recibió con un gracias, pero al mismo tiempo indiferente, otra se la comió y otra se la dio a su sensei. Cuándo quiso volver a estirar su mano para conseguir más frutos, su manga quedó atorada en una rama, por lo que que quedó colgando de la rama junto a su sensei, ya que lo estaba sosteniendo fuertemente de la cintura con sus piernas.

Kakashi intento frenó en seco, y luego de resbalar varios kilómetros por la tierra, creando una nube con esta que hizo que su alumno y él tosieran, dio media vuelta y se aseguró de que su amigo y Rock Lee estuvieran bien. Y sí que lo estaban, tanto que salieron corriendo apenas Kakashi llegó, con Sakura en su espalda, a su lado.

—¡Hey! ¡Eso es trampa! —Chilló la pelirosa.

_*¡Shannaro! ¡Destruyalo Kakashi-sensei!* _Gritó la "Sakura Interna", furiosa por lo que había hecho Maito Gai y su alumno.

Kakashi, si bien no les interesaba ganar o perder, se tomó el asunto de hacer trampa muy personal, y además la pelirosa lo instó a acabar con él ninja verde y ganar la carrera. Corrió tan fuerte cómo pudo. El pelo del portador del Sharingan ya de por sí era despeinado y hacia un lado, pero Sakura, con su hermosa y larga cabellera rosa, lamentaba no haberse atado el pelo antes de empezar la tarea, después de esa contienda seguramente terminaría con la cabellera hecha una maraña.

En las puertas de Konoha se encontraba el equipo Kurenai, que, casualmente, habían llegado a la puerta principal de la Aldea para buscar unos informes que luego serían entregados a la Hokage.

Ambos Jonin, Kakashi y Gai, intentaron frenar un poco para no estrellarse con ellos, pero, para desgracia de todos, la maravillosa teoría de la "inercia" apareció y no los dejó parar, por lo que se estrellaron de lleno contra los demás shinobi en la entrada.

Sasuke logró, por los pelos, frenar justo a tiempo para no estrellarse contra Hinata, pero al pobre Naruto que iba en su espalda nadie lo paró, calló encima de la heredera Hyuga de forma que ambos quedaron tumbados en el suelo.

Mientras que de los demás, ninguno pudo salvarse, terminaron todos en el suelo, uno encima del otro, cómo una pila de bolsas de papa. Al final, Neji no sería el único que acabaría en el hospital. A pesar del gran golpe, y de los moretones que este causó, casi todos, apenas se levantaron, se echaron a reír a carcajadas, casi hasta quedarse sin aire.

El único que no se reía de lo ocurrido, era Hatake Kakashi; ¡Casi destrozaban su libro! Además de llenarlo de polvo hasta las narices... bueno, tenía la máscara, pero era su máscara favorita, y no le gusta que se la llenaran de tierra.

—¡Oiga Kakashi-sensei!¡No sea amargado! —Lo animó el rubio— ¡Ríase!

El Jonin se sacudió un poco la tierra y miró con condescendencia a su alumno —: No reírse de nada es de tontos, reírse de todo es de estúpidos. —Dijo el peliplata seriamente.

Como siempre, el Hatake dijo una frase que los dejó a todos con la boca abierta, la sabiduría de su sensei siempre los hacía quedarse callados reflexionando...

Pero tenía que admitir que fue divertido, claro, no más que su amado Icha Icha, pero si fue lo suficientemente divertido cómo para reírse un poco de la situación, sólo un poco, y seguir con el camino hacia la Torre Hokage para entregar el informe de la misión.

Todos los que presenciaron las palabras de Kakashi entendieron que, pase lo que paso, se divertido o seria la situación, sea de vida o muerte, o una mera curiosidad, el peligris siempre tendría la suficiente sabiduría cómo para contestar o justificar cualquiera de sus actos.

—Pero sensei, usted es un amargado... ¿Entonces usted es un... —Empezó a preguntar.

Pero antes de terminar la oración, Sakura ya lo estaba golpeando por irrespetar a su profesor y hacer esa pregunta tan estúpida. Aun que esa misma pregunta se la plantearon muchos.

.

.

.

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A:**

**_¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron?...ya sé que no me extrañaron, pero valía la pena preguntar T.T_**

**_En fin,¿Qué les pareció el one-shot?¿Les gustó? La verdad no encontraba la manera de hacer encajar la frase que me tocó ("No reírse de nada es de tontos, reírse de todo es de estúpidos") con el fic xD pero después de estrujarme las neuronas pude idear la manera..._**

**_¿Que si hay KakaSaku? Noooo... Bueno si un poco xD fue un toque extra, es que me gusta mucho esa pareja xD_**

**_Bueno, comenten si les gustó, y si no les gustó también, les agradecería muchísimo. _****_No estamos leyendo. ¡Saludos! _****_¡Matta ne!_**

**_¿Review?_**


End file.
